Valentines day (bumbumbuuuuummmmmm!)
by Penny.Lang
Summary: It's Valentines Day(bumbumbuuuuummmmmm!)


Valentine's Day  
  
Ya'll know the drill. I do not own CCS, or the song used in this story, but I wouldn't mind owning either of them.... Sakura and Li are 19, and have been dating since they were...12, kay? Great.  
TTFNS, that's tigger-talk for Ta Ta For Now, Suckers!  
Alchemy ^.^  
You should all know the key, but incase you don't here it is:  
"Talking"  
'thinking'  
~~Change of scene~~  
**Dreaming(if any) or song lyrics(if any)**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sakura Avalon leaned back against Li Syaoran, smiling as she held open the book. Inside were jokes. Valentine's day jokes. They suited the day's theme perfectly.  
"Kay. Let's see.Where do you usually find chocolates?" Sakura asked, snuggling into Li's arms. She felt him shrug.  
"....Right where you left them....Kay, that's not funny...." Sakura said, flipping through the pages. Li chuckled softly. Sakura shook her head, turning back to the book.  
"What did the snake give his girlfriend on their first date?" she asked, looking over her shoulder at Li, who looked like he was falling asleep.  
"Hm...a goodnight hiss." he mumbled. Sakura smiled, kissing him on his lips.  
"Very good, Master Syaoran." she said. Li smiled slightly, holding his girlfriend tighter. A single candle in the corner of the room flickered, magically emitting enough light to light the large room. Sakura sighed, tossing the book on the floor. She turned so she was lying on her stomach, on top of Li. She smiled down at him, kissing him passionately. Li tried to say something, but it came out o muffled, not even HE understood what he said. Sakura finally broke the kiss, like, five minutes later.   
Sakura felt Li reach into the desk beside the bed, pulling something out. Sakura looked at him, kissing him again.  
"Li, do you wanna do it?" she asked, rather suductivly(sp?). Li shook his head, hiding the item under his pillow. Sakura pouted, kissing Li again. She began to unbutton his shirt, but he stopped her, pushing her hands away. She sat up looking at him. His cold hands lightly massaged her tense back.  
"What's wrong?" she asked, rolling off him. He just shook his head, laying on his side so he was facing her.  
"Jees, your extremely talkative tonight, aren't you, Syaoran?" Sakura asked sarcastically. Li wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close.  
"I'm sorry, hun." he apologized, kissing her ear.. She smiled, snuggling close to him again, as he slowly bit on her earlobe.  
"So, It's Valentines Day. Why don't we make love?" Sakura asked, pushing herself away from Li. He smiled slightly.  
"Later. Right now there's something I have to ask you," Li said, sitting up. A romantic song began to play on the radio.   
  
"This song is dedicated to Sakura Avalon, from your love," Rhubarb Jones announced, music playing in the background. Sakura turned to Li, her eyes wide.  
  
**I don't need a lot of things  
I can get by with nothing  
Of all the blessings life can bring  
I've always needed something  
But I've got all I want  
When it comes to loving you  
You're my only reason  
You're my only truth  
  
I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you  
  
You're the hope that moves me  
To courage again, oh yeah  
You're the love that rescues me  
When the cold winds rage  
And it's so amazing  
'Cause that's just how you are  
And I can't turn back now  
'Cause you've brought me too far  
  
I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you  
Oh yes I do  
  
I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you  
Oh yes I do  
I need you  
I need you **  
LeAnn Rimes--I Need You  
--From "I Need You"--2001  
  
Li pulled the item out from under his pillow, holding it out to Sakura. Sakura eyed the box, picking it up as if it were an alien.  
"Open it," Li said. Sakura pulled the lid off, revealing a beautiful gold ring, emerald, diamonds, and ruby covered the surface. Sakura looked at Li, who was on one knee.  
"Sakura Avalon, will you marry me?" Li asked in a sincere voice. Tears came to Sakura's eyes as she leapt into Li's arms, burying her head in his chest, her waist length hair falling out of it's bun.  
"Yes, Li. I will! I'll marry you!"  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Bet you thought I'd end the story there, huh! NOPE!!!! Not even CLOSE! hehehe....  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Sakura let go of Li.  
"So, do ya wanna do it now?" Sakura asked, continuing to unbutton Li's shirt. Again, he pushed he away.  
"Sakura, is that all you think of?" he asked, storming out of the room. Sakura stared after him, in utter disbelief. The little candle flickered again, and went out, the entire room engulfed in darkness.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Li walked down the stairs of his apartment, throwing himself on the couch. He looked at the table in front of him, picking up a picture. Sakura sat in his lap, smiling happily. Li looked equally as happy, looking down at the beautiful woman in his muscular arms. Those times were gone, or so Li thought. His Card Mistress didn't love him anymore. Or so he thought. He glanced up, tears filling his eyes. The beautiful woman sat wrapped in a blanket, looking through the railing at Li, her bright green eyes filled with shock, anger, and mostly, sadness. She couldn't believe he had done that. She trudged down the stairs, sitting down at his feet, looking at him.  
"Why?" she asked quietly. He avoided looking at her face.  
"Because...I think our love is gone...." Li trailed off, hot, wet tears sliding down his pale face. Sakura laid down behind him, wrapping her thin arms around his muscular stomach.  
"You don't love me anymore?....Then why did you ask me to marry you?" Sakura asked, leaning over Li's shoulder, looking into his deep amber eyes.  
"I asked you to marry me because I thought it would bring our love back. You don't love me anymore, and I...." Li was cut off as Sakura suddenly sat up, her green eyes flaming.  
"What?! You think that I don't love YOU anymore? How can you say that?" Sakura asked, standing up. Sakura didn't even wait for an answer. She stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door shut behind her. If she had waited, she would've seen Li jump up, begging for her to wait. But she didn't hear him. She was gone. Forever.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Do you want a sequel? Tell me in your review.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
